Crona gets kidnapped and Ragnarok is torn!
by Darkest15
Summary: omg I hope this doesn't suck. Basically the title says it all and I tend to spoil and I epically fail at summaries so read it and find out and if you like it review and I'll keep writing      Raggy and Maka Thing :3


Disclaimer: I Do not own Soul eater or any of the characters in it :3

Maka's Pov

"Soul! Give me back my waffles!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I launched myself at soul, No-one stole my waffles and got away with it. I pulled out a dictionary (A thick oxford version) and Maka chopped soul into unconsciousness. I heard a tentative knock at the door and smiled happily "Coming! Just a minute" I dragged Soul back into his room and shut the door behind him before I raced towards the front door. I opened it and ushered Crona into the lounge and let him sit on the couch. "I'll be just a minute Crona, I just have to get my waffles" I went back into the kitchen happily humming to myself as I grabbed my waffles from the toaster and pulled out a plate. I explored the cupboards for some syrup and poured a generous amount on top of my waffles. I heard a loud crash coming from the lounge rooms direction but I just passed it off as Soul getting out of his room. When I went back into the lounge room however Crona was gone and the window had been blown out. There also seemed to be a strange looking boy in the middle of my floor curled up in a ball with dark black hair covering his face, I couldn't help but think he was slightly attractive until I realised he was naked and Crona was missing. I ran into souls room and kicked the door in "SOUL! Crona's missing and there's a weird naked boy in our lounge room!" Soul bolted up the second the door was kicked in. Probably because it hit him in the face. "What the hell are you on about? Are you sure Black*star didn't spike your syrup again?" I kicked him in the face "Yes I'm sure you Idiot!" Sometimes Soul was seriously uncool. As soul layed on the floor with his foot twitching and a big shoe mark on his face I raided his drawers and stole a few articles of clothing for the naked stranger in my lounge room. I crept back into the room quietly in case he was awake and dangerous, I heard a muffled cry and I was instantly at the boys side covering him with a blanket from the couch. "It's okay we aren't here to hurt you" I said soothingly trying to keep my voice low, I constantly flicked my pigtails away from my face so that they didn't poke the boy in the eyes as I knelt down.

Ragnaroks Pov

I heard a high pitched sound like millions of birds screaming at once but Crona didn't hear it and if Maka hasn't come in she obviously can't hear it either. I popped out from the black blood and hit Crona in the face "Come on sissy! We have to move, somethings coming for us!" I heard a muffled "Ouch" as I squished his face together mercilessly. "Ragnarok! There's nothing in here and nothing outside stop being so paranoid I don't think I can handle you this way" I grabbed bunches of his hair and pulled it hard in the direction of the kitchen so that Crona would follow. He followed but he wasn't fast enough and I heard the screaming reach us, the window exploded and I felt dozens of claws grab at me and drag me away from Crona. I felt a horrible tearing sensation and I felt pain, for the first time I felt pain all by myself and I hated it. Before long all I could see was darkness and I seemed to be swimming in it or maybe I was floating atop a mirror since below me everything looked the same as above. Then I heard a loud shouting and I was back in Maka's house, I moved slowly and covered my head. To my complete astonishment wet things started leaking from my eyes. It was like what happened to Crona when ever he couldn't handle something I think he called it crying. I didn't like it at all and I tried to muffle it as much as I could but I don't think I did a good enough job because I felt a warmth and a soul wave length next to me and suddenly I was covered in warmth and the voice sounded so soothing and kind but the voice sounded familiar.

Maka's Pov

I heard the boy cry more and I knew he was trying to hide it, I peered closer at him but because his hair was covering his face I couldn't see him properly so I moved carefully and brushed aside his fringe softly. His eyes were the color of midnight and his soul wave length seemed so scared and confused like the boy didn't know why he was crying and he didn't know where he was. I felt sympathy towards the boy "It's okay now, my names Maka and somehow you got inside my house" I heard a sharp intake of breath before he moved his arm away from his face "Maka? It really is you!" the boy grinned and sat up. Thankfully the blanket covered him from the waist down but I was still confused as to how the boy recognized me "Maka! Its me Ragnarok" I just blinked slowly and then started laughing hysterically

"That's so funny Soul, great joke! Now Crona and the real Ragnarok can come out" the boy 'ragnarok' just stared at me like I was an idiot "Maka are you okay? It really is me" I stopped laughing instantly and just looked at the boy who actually looked like a human and talked normally, how could this be ragnarok, it must be some stupid joke soul thought of and now he's laughing at me from his room probably with Black*Star exchanging bets as to how long it would take for me to crack. Ragnarok (if it really is him) picked up a shard of glass from the floor where the window had imploded "Look Maka I can even show you that I really am ragnarok" I tried to stop him from dragging the jagged piece of glass across his wrist but I was too slow and I watched as black blood slowly dripped from his wrist

"but... how can that be?"

**XD Cliff hanger Haha **

PLEASE REVEIW


End file.
